


Just a Second of Your Time

by Moriavis



Series: JLA Hijinks [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Justice League of America (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Interrupted Makeouts, M/M, PDA, ridiculous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The JLA keeps Barry and Len so busy they hardly see each other anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Second of Your Time

**Author's Note:**

> The alternate title for this fic is: The Reason the JLA now has PDA Rules.
> 
> Betaed by saekwha.
> 
> What do you mean, no one asked for any additional stories about Barry and Len in the JLA? >.>

~*~

"Len—" Barry's eyes fluttered shut when Len fastened his mouth over Barry's pulse and sucked. "You're—you're going to get us in so much trouble—"

"We're not doing anything wrong." Which, you know, Len had a point, but it still felt illicit, Len's hands holding tight to his hips, Len's breath against his skin. Barry curled his hands around Len's shoulders and hugged him closer, relishing how solid and warm he was.

"Not yet." Barry laughed breathlessly, tugging Len's head up so he could take a kiss. "If you keep unzipping stuff, they'll arrest me for indecent exposure."

"I'll break you out." Len pressed his forehead to Barry's shoulder and sighed. "I missed you."

There was a flash of green, and then two large, translucent hands pried Barry and Len apart. "Come on, guys. Break it up. I just ate."

"Hal, we haven't seen each other in a week." Barry shook his head as Hal sauntered into the briefing room. He zipped up the neck of his costume as he raced to Len's side, resting his hand on Len's holster so he didn't pull the cold gun out in sheer annoyance. "You can't blame us for wanting time together."

"I can and I do." Hal took his seat and leaned all the way back in his chair, propping his feet on the table.

Len stared at Hal for a second, flat and unblinking, and then he dropped his hand to Barry's, squeezing Barry's fingers before he chose the chair directly across from Hal, sitting in it and pulling Barry into his lap.

J'onn came in, followed by Oliver, who took one look at where Hal and Barry were sitting and shook his head. "Can we get through one meeting without fighting?"

"Who's fighting?" Len's voice was calm, maybe even a little disinterested, but Barry could feel Len's tension, the way he was all but daring Hal to cause a problem.

Sometimes it was even funny, but tonight, it just made Barry think about how Len would be going on another mission straight after the meeting, and they probably wouldn't see each other for another week.

Being a full time hero along with his full time job was exhausting, and Len was right. The pay totally sucked.

~*~

He was late. He was so, so late, and Len was going to be disappointed, he just knew it. Barry left the new metahuman that he'd just taken down with Joe and headed back to the JLA headquarters. He dodged Kendra, leap-frogged over Roy and flung himself into Len's arms, pulling back his velocity at the last minute and wrapping his arms around Len's waist.

"My shift starts in one minute and fifteen seconds." Len pulled Barry in, draping his arms lightly over Barry's shoulders, and Barry sighed, relaxing against him, dropping his head to Len's shoulder.

"Sorry. Metahuman popped up in Central. Messed up my time management."

Len rubbed his hand between Barry's shoulder blades in a gentle circle. "Everything okay?"

Barry nodded. "Yeah. I'm on call tonight, so you better talk to me."

"When was the last time you got some sleep?"

Barry opened his mouth, about to pop off a joke, but then he lifted his head and looked at Len. "It's been a while. Probably too long."

Len nodded— Barry had probably just told him something he already knew. "I'm taking you off duty. Get some rest."

"Are you serious? Len, I promise I'm fine, I just—"

Len shook his head, pressing a finger to Barry's mouth. "Keep your radio on. I'll talk to you until you go to sleep."

"Promise?" Len just stared at Barry as if the answer was obvious, so Barry kissed him, stealing just a few more precious moments— he barely got to see Len as it was, and somehow their JLA shifts had gotten so messed up that they hardly ever worked on a mission together.

"Snart, if you're late because you're kissing Barry, I'm going to come down there and kick your ass." They jumped apart guiltily at the sound of Jax's voice coming through the communicator. 

Len smirked and swiped his thumb against Barry's bottom lip. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"I know what I'm talking about," Jax muttered, and Barry had to smile at Jax's surly tone.

"I'm on my way." Len shut off the microphone and settled his hands on Barry's shoulders, squeezing gently. "Go home. Sleep."

"All right," Barry sighed, and reluctantly pulled away, watching Len take the teleporter up to the satellite to take night watch. Then he turned on his JLA communicator and headed back to Central, Len's voice low in his ear.

~*~

"I'm beginning to think that you,"— Len grunted when Barry pushed him into a chair, rolling him back until the chair hit the table behind him— "have a kink."

"Yeah?" Barry pushed back his cowl and straddled Len's lap, grinning when Len's hands settled on the back of his thighs to keep him in place. "Is it the kink where I've got my boyfriend in an empty room for twenty minutes? Because I'll own that."

Len smiled into the kiss and then leaned back to stare into Barry's face. He tapped his fingers along the edges of Barry's lightning emblem and then detached it, setting it on the table. "Then what are you waiting for?"

It would be easier if Barry sped through the process, got their clothes unzipped and unbuttoned where they needed it, but he couldn't be selfish. He could get all the contact he needed and more within seconds, and those seconds would be enough, even if it wouldn't be as much as Barry wanted. Len didn't have that option, though, so Barry shivered as they kissed again, lips sliding together, damp and open-mouthed, and Len unzipped the front of Barry's suit to his belt, sliding his warm hands in, fingers curling around Barry's sides. The room itself was lit only by the light coming through the cracks in the door, and it made Barry feel like a kid, hiding away in some dark closet and playing Seven Minutes in Heaven.

Barry was shaking with anticipation by the time Len unbuckled his belt, Len's fingers tantalizingly close to Barry's erection, when the lights flipped on. Barry wanted to cry. Len rested his hands on Barry's back and calmly looked over Barry's shoulder at whoever it was that had spoiled a really good quickie.

"So much for the X-ray vision and super hearing," Len said dryly, and Clark cleared his throat. Barry hid his face against Len's shoulder. It was bad enough to be using one of the JLA conference rooms for a hookup, but to be caught by _Superman_? Really?

"Sorry, I— this—" Clark cleared his throat again, and Barry refused to look behind him, hearing the sound of Clark's cape swishing against the floor. "I usually block out private sounds, I— Sorry."

Barry readjusted himself, zipping his costume up and pulling his cowl over his head before he glanced back at Clark. "No one would have to see any private stuff if we, you know, were actually given time together."

"Right." Clark nodded. "I'll just leave you two alone, then. Sorry again." He edged toward the door. "We should look into getting you personal quarters. Later." Clark vanished through the door, and Len glared after him.

"For someone who also has super speed, he likes to take his time." Len frowned and then looked between them, eyebrow raised.

"Mood's gone." Barry sighed and climbed off Len's lap.

Len looked at his watch and shook his head as he stood, giving Barry a look that made his pulse start thrumming again. "We still have ten minutes," he said, and he smoothed his hands over Barry's thighs as he dropped to his knees.

~*~

"I can't believe we have PDA rules now." Sara shook her head and turned toward the empty seat next to her, propping her feet up on the cushion. "This is starting to feel more and more like school."

Diana couldn't resist a smile. "We would have many more rules if we let Batman have his way."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

Diana rose from her seat, taking a book off the table. "If you'll excuse me, I have to track down Leonard."

Cisco's eyebrows shot up, and he shook his head. "Uh, you might not want to. Snart and Barry vanished like, fifteen minutes ago. Who knows what you'll see."

Diana laughed. "I think I'll be okay. I know how to knock." She left the recreation area and walked down to the private quarters. She knocked at Leonard's door once and then waited, but there wasn't a sound in response. The door itself wasn't entirely closed, which was unusual— Leonard valued his privacy highly— so Diana poked her head around the door and peered into the entrance.

"Leonard? Barry?" Diana stepped inside, her hand automatically going to her lasso as she looked around, but nothing looked out of place. It wasn't until she reached the living room that she relaxed: Leonard and Barry were curled up on the sofa together, deeply asleep, and she smiled as she set the book on Leonard's coffee table.

"Sleep well, my friends," she whispered, and then she left, far more quietly than she'd come.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to me on [tumblr](http://moriavis.tumblr.com). :D


End file.
